Fuwari Midorikaze/Role
Season 2 Episode 52 (Season 2 Episode 14) * Fuwari takes her princess lessons which include walking in high heels, practicing manners, and many other princess-like things. She also heads to PriPara where she is given a new brand made in her image. She then performs her debut live. Episode 53 (Season 2 Episode 15) * Fuwari attends the one year anniversary celebration for Laala. When she returns to her room, she receives a gift and a note from Hibiki. Episode 54 (Season 2 Episode 15) *Fuwari shows the gift from Hibiki to Gloria and she then recieves an invitation to go to the PriPara museum. She pairs up with Laala after everyone else goes missing in the museum. They then run into a parantula and Fuwari uses an old loom to make a banner with the parantula on it. Episode 55 (Season 2 Episode 16) *Fuwari becomes focused on her princess lessons even though the Summer Dream Grand Prix is coming up. She learns how to ballet dance but becomes discouraged. She is then asked by Hibiki to go on a date with her. Episode 56 (Season 2 Episode 17) * Fuwari is asked by Celebrity 4 to join their dream team for the Summer Grand Prix but she refuses and goes to ask members of SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafé. She ends up going on a crazy adventure with all of them and forms a team with Laala, Dorothy, Leona, and Shion called Dressing Flower. Dressing Flower ends up winning the Summer Grand Prix just before their Coords are stolen by a mysterious thief. Episode 57 (Season 2 Episode 18) *Fuwari prepares to leave Paprika before the others beg her to stay at them. She then asks Hibiki if she can stay and he agrees. Fuwari performs with her dream team. Episode 59 (Season 2 Episode 20) * Fuwari feeds her goat Nagoya Cochin. Episode 63 (Season 2 Episode 24) Episode 64 (Season 2 Episode 25) Episode 65 (Season 2 Episode 26) Episode 66 (Season 2 Episode 27) Episode 67 (Season 2 Episode 28) Episode 68 (Season 2 Episode 29) Episode 69 (Season 2 Episode 30) Episode 70 (Season 2 Episode 31) Episode 71 (Season 2 Episode 32) Episode 72] (Season 2 Episode 33) Episode 73 (Season 2 Episode 34) Episode 74 (Season 2 Episode 35) Episode 75 (Season 2 Episode 36) Episode 76 (Season 2 Episode 37) Episode 77 (Season 2 Episode 38) Episode 78 (Season 2 Episode 39) Episode 79 (Season 2 Episode 40) Episode 80 (Season 2 Episode 41) Episode 81 (Season 2 Episode 42) Episode 82 (Season 2 Episode 43) Episode 83 (Season 2 Episode 44) Episode 84 (Season 2 Episode 45) Episode 85 (Season 2 Episode 46) Episode 86 (Season 2 Episode 47) Episode 87 (Season 2 Episode 48) Episode 88 (Season 2 Episode 49) Episode 89 (Season 2 Episode 50) Season 3 Episode 90 (Season 3 Episode 1) Episode 91 (Season 3 Episode 2) Episode 92 (Season 3 Episode 3) Episode 93 (Season 3 Episode 4) Episode 94 (Season 3 Episode 5) Episode 95 (Season 3 Episode 6) Episode 96 (Season 3 Episode 7) Episode 97 (Season 3 Episode 8) Episode 98 (Season 3 Episode 9) Episode 99 (Season 3 Episode 10) Episode 100 (Season 3 Episode 11) Episode 101 (Season 3 Episode 12) Episode 102 (Season 3 Episode 13) Episode 103 (Season 3 Episode 14) Episode 104 (Season 3 Episode 15) Episode 105 (Season 3 Episode 16) Episode 106 (Season 3 Episode 17) Category:Character's role Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3